


【联耀】。

by ANranzeanzhiNA



Category: Hetalia：Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 联耀 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANranzeanzhiNA/pseuds/ANranzeanzhiNA
Summary: 写论文心累产物过热产物被老福特屏蔽通知轰炸无语产物无逻辑无背景只有车（下次我还会来挑战的（x





	【联耀】。

“哈啊……”东方人身体蜷在松软的褥子里，眼睫轻颤着，神情有些迷离。王耀转头看向染了墨水一样的落地窗外，只能隐约瞧见自己的光裸身躯在朦胧的光影折射下如同幻象。他不自觉捏紧了身下凌乱不堪的被单。

 

刚从对方身上挣扎开——黏挂着的汁液还没完全滴尽，他又失了骨头般地摔进另一个人结实的怀中。来自室内一角的空调风稳定地持续输出着，让人感觉凉意更甚。

将人圈在怀里的法国人叹了口气，捧起他带些汗珠的绮红脸颊，顺手捋好像是被水洗过一样的黑发，皱眉在他耳边低声：“早点休息吧，耀……”

然而东方人却撇撇嘴，于眉目间露出罕见的烦躁，他抬起白皙的腿就接着往上送，动作自然又大胆。“……不。”而且还认真地用法语又回答了一遍。

“你生气了？”伊万•布拉金斯基的大手正放在臀部富有弹性的软肉上——那里好摸得很，凉丝丝又滑溜溜，触感就像花瓣一样，会使人连动作都变得小心翼翼起来。当然他其实更喜欢粗暴地乱揉乱捏，直看到臀瓣上出现那一道道消不下去的暗红痕迹，但今天他的情人这般迷迷糊糊又毫不设防的样子，倒是把他的警戒开关最先触发了。

这很不正常。

“我没有。”东方美人声线慵哑地回了一句，继续挂在对方身上，挺挺腰肢就想把那半挺的东西吃进去。“耀，你等等……”弗朗西斯让了下身子，紧接着扶住肩膀轻轻亲他的额头，“到底怎么了？”

“……好热。”王耀的话还是前言不搭后语，他动作接着停顿了一下，转过身来去摸旁边英国男人的大腿。“他不来你来……”他盯着亚瑟，用含了桃花水似的眼睛眯起来笑，就像是常在海上漂着的水手们经典传说里的海妖塞壬，危险而又迷人。

亚瑟•柯克兰只是和法国人做了一秒钟短暂的眼神交流，然后咬牙停了动作假装自己什么也没听到。

我的天，他靠过来了……

......不要用一脸被侵犯过的表情，去做那些挑逗的姿势，你睫毛边上的泪痕还没干呢…哦，宝贝。

亚瑟只感觉自己下腹像是有火在烧，相比之下王耀的动作却利落爽快得多，爬了三两下就贴近到了他身前，先是像猫一样舔咬着对方的下颌和喉结，又蜻蜓点水似的浅浅濡湿英国人的唇。待到细白的腕子揽过后颈，他竟已完全怔愣住了。

“唔……亚蒂……”王耀敛着琥珀的眼眸，不安分的手又往下面钻，另一方面直起身子揉着他的头发，呵气如兰还轻柔婉转。亚瑟•柯克兰则正看着那对樱红鼓胀的小粒悬在眼前，恰好还是一挺身就能衔住的程度。

真该死，他半刻也不想忍了。

“……王耀。”床铺那边突却然传过来一个低沉的声音，亚瑟明显感觉到身上的人战栗了瞬间，身子还瑟缩了些。有那么一秒他甚至以为两个人的性格被转换掉了，毕竟现在的阿尔弗雷德和王耀看起来都不太正常。

然而美国男人想得却似乎很简单。他靠过来搂王耀的腰，然后不由分说地把他按倒在三层回弹的床垫上，过于轻巧的动作倒是给对方先吓了一跳。阿尔弗雷德把他全身扫视了个遍，眯起湛蓝的眼瞳做出结论。“你就是生气了。”

“……”王耀连看都不看他，眼睛用力往别的地方瞟，带着漂亮花印的锁骨随着呼吸的频率上下轻轻浮动着。

“不说话就是承认了。”男人笑容里透着自如，把黏在额前的碎发向后乱抹了一下，接着就捏住对方泛红的腿根向外掰。浊白的液体滑腻腻地顺着缝隙流下来，声与色皆足以撩人欲念。“你又遇到什么重要的事情，需要用冲动来麻痹自己了？”

“......要我说，少想一点，也不会那么累。”他又似乎在嘟囔着什么，挑逗似地将手指探进媚红的湿软，而后抽出来在平坦白腻的小腹上乱涂乱抹，动作幼稚极了。

王耀索性闭了眼睛，虽然溢出嗓子口的声音却一点也藏不住。

 

“……你真是无理取闹。”

 

“我无理取闹？”阿尔弗雷德见对方终于开口回答稍稍展了眉，舒舒服服地换个姿势把人抱在怀里啃，顺便还半掐半捏地变着法子折腾王耀腰间的软肉。反正他有的是无赖办法。“……我看你就是欠干。”

弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦见此情景，盘着腿坐在旁边噗嗤笑出了声。“用不讲道理对付不讲道理啊……还真行……”

还好，不是什么大事。亚瑟暂时不愿意去深究到底是什么触到了王耀情绪的底线。他弯下身子贴近中国人躲闪的眼眸，按住他发红的肩头，皱眉闭了眼亲下去，带着点坏心眼地把刚刚勾起的欲火发泄回来。

王耀的唇被猝然堵住，很快连反驳回怼的机会都没有，他的身体打开来仿佛一只暴露软嫩滑芯的玉蚌，被身上男人有力的戳刺直捅到底。“呜......”被牢牢压制的大腿根正在无意识地轻微抽搐着，目光再次有点失焦，因为顶进去的那一下彻底让他的思维碎成了片。光线有点暗，他甚至无端产生了困意，只有掠过身上薄汗的凉风让他还保持了仅剩的清醒。东方人突然又胡思乱想起来，开始考虑人生、命运与世界和平种种飘渺无比的大问题。顺便他还烦躁地想着美利坚小混蛋什么时候能把他的嘴在床上放干净点，同时又隐隐害怕自己会依赖上这种自神经末梢传来的、涌上巅峰的迷幻感觉。

再这样下去会不会成瘾啊……真烦。

不过此时此刻，在一旁抬起王耀下巴的伊万布拉金斯基先生倒是没想这么多。他的脑海里只是反复回响着一句经典的名言。

要是解决不了问题，那就解决提出问题的人吧。

END


End file.
